Telling The Others
by Azkadellio
Summary: Three shot prompt from Angel1D98. Tori and Jade have been in a relationship for a while, one they've kept relatively hidden, and they feel ready enough to tell their friends. T for language. Jori.
1. Andre and Cat

**Prompt by Angel1D98. A short three-shot with Tori and Jade telling their friends that they're a couple.**

 **Takes place after** _ **'Tori & Jade's Playdate'**_ **, and before season four.**

 **Originally was going to be called _'The Secret's Out'_ , but I have a different idea for that name. For now, this is called _'Telling The Others'_ , but that might change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or the characters. The idea is courtesy of Angel1D98.**

 **Tori POV**

Monday morning, I wake up to Trina 'singing' on her way to the shower. Getting up, groaning at my sister's idea of singing, I head over to my dresser and grab a purple shirt, a bit darker than I usually wear, blue jeans, and a matching bra and boy short panties (black and silk). Instead of waiting for Trina, which I knew would take almost an hour, I head downstairs to use the bathroom there, waving to my parents as the make their coffee and some breakfast.

A half hour later, I'm out of the shower and dressed, using a towel to dry my hair as I sing the Evanescence song 'Good Enough' as I do, wiggling my hips as I sing.

"Breakfast is ready." My dad calls through the door after knocking on the wooden door a few times.

"Kay." I call out, setting the towel on the metal bar above the shower curtain to let it dry, then grabbing my pajamas and putting them in the clothes hamper. "Where's my brush?" I ask as I open the door, seeing my dad standing there to use the bathroom after me.

"Ask Trina." Dad says, slipping into the bathroom.

"Of course." I say with a small sigh, shaking my head. "Morning mom." I say, walking to the kitchen and making a plate of toast, pancakes, bacon, and toast.

"Morning Tori." Mom says, eating her breakfast. "Are you catching a ride with Trina or…"

"Definitely not Trina. She's doing the high heat with windows up thing again for her pores." I say, cutting her off. "Why?" I ask, heading to the fridge to grab the orange juice and then the cupboard for a glass.

"You're father and I have to leave early today." Mom says, finishing her breakfast quickly and washing it down with her coffee. "And we won't be back until late. And I don't want to walk in on you two again." She says as she takes her plate and coffee mug to the sink to wash them.

"If it ever happens again, I'm using my gun." Dad says, walking into the kitchen. "No father wants to walk in on his youngest making out with…"

"It wasn't intentional." I say, cutting him off. "Won't happen again." I say, hiding my blush.

"Good. I wasn't kidding about my gun." Dad says, hugging me and pecking me on top of the head. "See you later." He says with a wave as he and mom leave.

"They're never gonna let me live that down." I say with a groan as I eat my breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Trina makes her way downstairs for her breakfast, dressed in a light blue top that's a little too tight for her (I recognize it as one of mine, that I haven't even worn yet.), a pair of jeans that are a little darker a shade, high heeled boots (like her Fazzini boots, but a dark blue instead of purple.) and her hair in its natural curls. "Hurry up." She tells me, grabbing a couple of slices of toast and making a quick sandwich with some eggs and bacon.

"I'm getting a ride elsewhere today." I tell her, going over my homework from Friday, making sure it's done properly.

"Good." Trina says, stomping to the garage for her door. "I have to get there early for an audition, and I don't want you making me late." She says, closing the door behind her.

"Says the one who takes an hour to take a shower, and another hour to get dressed and do her hair and make-up." I say, watching her. "I guess she was in a hurry. She wasn't even an hour and a half this time." I say, checking the time.

A few minutes later, I hear a car pull up in front of the house and the engine shut off. Packing up my stuff, I barely get up before the door opens, revealing a slightly taller girl my age with dark black hair, purple and red streaks in her hair, pale skin, and an all black ensemble of a tank top with a mesh shirt over top, skirt that goes just above her knees, leather choker with a pentacle in the center, and her usual black combat boots.

"You could try knocking, you know?" I say with a small laugh as I head over to her.

"I could." Jade West says, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyone home?" She asks, looking around.

"No. Mom and dad had to leave early, and Trina left a while ago for an audition at school." I say, stopping in front of her.

"Good." Jade says, pulling me into a kiss, kicking the door closed behind her so no once sees.

"Watermelon lip balm?" I ask after pulling away to breath.

"Yep." Jade says simply. "Who made the coffee this morning?" She asks, walking past me and grabbing my wrist, pulling me with her.

"Dad, I think." I say, following. "I already made you a cup. It's in the microwave to keep it warm." I say, stopping when she lets me go by the kitchen table.

"Good. You didn't add milk or creamer, did you?" Jade asks, opening the microwave and pulling out the black coffee mug with her name on it in blood. "Really?" She asks, showing me the mug as she takes a sip.

"What? I found it at a yard sale with my mom yesterday. All I had to do was paint your name on it by mixing the red paint with some black to darken it a bit so it looked like blood." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Such a sap." Jade says, rolling her eyes.

"You love it." I say smugly, pecking her lips.

"You're lucky I do." Jade says, taking another sip of coffee. "Ready to go?" She asks, finishing her coffee quickly and rinsing it off, washing the area her lips touched before setting it aside to dry.

"Today's the day." I say, following her through the house and to her car, closing and locking the front door behind me.

"Hey, I told you we could've done this earlier." Jade says, unlocking her car doors.

"I know, but things between you and Beck were still kinda sore. And after he tried to kiss me before the Platinum Music Awards just made things worse." I say, sitting in the passenger seat and closing the door behind me.

"Why? You pushed him away." Jade says, a hint of irritation at the mention of Beck trying to kiss me and her watching from Cat's webcam. She later admitted to me that she saw after my performance at the PMAs.

"Yeah, but we were together. I almost told him we were a couple, when I told him I couldn't kiss him because of you." I admit, never telling her that. "Thankfully, I stopped myself. And then I found out you rubbed my hamburger patty against your bare foot." I say, the last part with a slight growl.

"What does it say about you that you didn't even notice the burger was in a different place on your tray, or that it tasted off?" Jade asks with a chuckle as she pulls away and heads to school.

"What does it say about you that you rubbed your girlfriend's food on your foot and let her eat it?" I counter, raising an eyebrow at her.

"So, who are we telling first?" Jade asks, ignoring my question.

"I don't know. Cat and Andre first?" I suggest, letting the previous conversation drop.

"Why them?" She asks as she drives towards the school.

"They're our best friends." I say, watching out the window.

"Alright." Jade says, stopping at a red light. "Text them and tell them to meet us at the Black Box theater." She says, pressing on the gas when the light turns green.

"Kay kay." I say, imitating Cat.

 **-Meet me at the Black Box before school. I have something to tell you.- Tori V to Andre H. and Cat V.**

"I told them to meet me, not us. Andre might be suspicious if I tell him you'll be there too." I say as she pulls up to the school, finding a parking space quickly.

"Yeah. Don't need him running in and thinking I killed you or something." She says, shutting off the car as the two of us climb out. "Go ahead. I have to grab some stuff from my locker." She tells me as we head to the school.

"And I don't?" I ask, staring at her.

"Just go." She says, giving me a quick kiss before we walked into the school.

With a small blush from her sudden kiss, I follow her into the school and head for the Black Box, not seeing Andre or Cat around. Hopefully they're already at the Black Box.

"What'd you want to tell us?" "Hi Tori!" Andre and Cat say, one louder and peppier than the other.

"Uh, well." I say, nervous to tell them.

"What? It seemed important in the text." Andre asks, concerned for me.

"Five." We hear from the side door, the one that leads to the side hall. "Four." Jade says, walking towards us, glaring at Andre for being so close to me and having his hand rubbing my arm to comfort me. "Three."

"You remembered." Cat says, clapping when Jade says 'three'. "Hi Jadey." She says, jogging to the Goth and hugging her.

"Okay, this is what I, we, have to tell you guys." I say, walking to Jade as she sends Cat a glare for the use of the nickname she hates.

"What does Jade have to do with it?" Andre asks, giving us a curious glance.

"I knew it!" Cat yells, clapping her hands as she hugs us.

"Knew what?" Andre asks, confused.

"Vega and I are dating. Have been since before Sikowitz sent us on that play date." Jade says, pushing Cat off. "And I told you, don't call me that, and don't hug me." She says, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Wait. You knew they were a couple, Lil' Red?" Andre asks, still confused. "How did I not know this?" He asks himself.

"I overheard Tori talking to Jade on the phone during one of our sleepovers." Cat says, bouncing, not affected by Jade's glare or tone. "She said something about a cat. Something about rubbing it, or petting it? I didn't understand it." She says, shaking her head.

"Whoa." Andre says, looking at me and Jade with a look I didn't like.

"Stop looking at us like that." I say defensively, glaring at him.

"He's a typical guy. Just ignore him." Jade says, scoffing. "Tell anyone about us, and you meet my scissors. Got it?" She threatens him, pulling a pair of scissors out of her boot and holding them like she was getting ready to throw them at Andre.

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell anyone." Andre says, raising his arms in defense, taking a step back. "I'm happy for you girls. Knew something was going on since that 'play date', when you two seemed closer but still acted like before." He says with a small chuckle.

"It was kinda obvious." Cat says, an odd smile on her face. "Ooh, one time, my brother had a crush on one of his friends." She says, looking at the three of us.

"I'm so going to regret this, but what happened?" I ask cautiously, giving her a curious look as Jade pulls me into a possessive one-armed hug.

"I don't know. Last I heard, his friend broke is back and my brother hasn't talked to him since." Cat says with a giggle.

"And on that note." Jade says, grabbing me and dragging me out of the Black Box.

"He what now?" Andre asks as we leave.

 **That's it for this chapter. Hope I did well Angel1D98. I tried to make it humorous, but don't think I did too well with that. Next chapter will hopefully be a week from today.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Beck And Robbie

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. And thanks again to Angel1D98 for the idea.**

 **This chapter takes place towards the end of the same day as last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, the characters, or the idea.**

 **No POV**

As the day progressed, Tori seemed to get a bit nervous as she goes to class and hangs out with her friends. Towards the end of her last class, she gets a text from Andre that worries her.

' **Cat almost let it slip to Beck and Robbie during History last period. Stopped her in time, though they're now curious.- Beck O.**

 **-Thanks. What'd you tell her?- Tori V.**

 **-Asked her about an assignment in her costume design class for Sikowitz's new play. Got her distracted enough.- Andre H.**

 **-Thanks again. See you after class. Does Jade know?- Tori V.**

 **-No. I'll leave telling Jade to you. And yeah. See you at your locker after class.- Andre H.**

"Great." Tori whispers as the bell rings and she packs up her stuff.

"What's great?" Jade asks from beside her, the two having their Math class together.

"Cat almost let it slip about us. Andre stopped her, but Beck and Robbie are curious now." Tori says with a sigh as she stands up, Jade beside her, and they leave the class to drop off the books they won't need.

"Crap. I knew we shouldn't have told her first." Jade says with a sigh of her own as they leave the class.

"Then why didn't you tell me? You didn't really argue against it." Tori asks as they head for their lockers.

"Remember when you told her not to tell anyone about the party bus?" Jade counters as she splits to head for her locker.

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot." Tori says, staring at Jade's retreating back. "Yeah, that didn't end the way I thought." She says, remembering when she asked the redhead not to tell anyone, and after she said she understood, Cat went and told their friends, just to say Tori didn't make it clear.

"Hi Tori." Cat says, bouncing up to Tori as the half-Latina opens her locker.

"Hey Cat." Tori says, grabbing her Science book.

"So, Tori. Cat almost told us something interesting today." Beck says, walking up to Tori after she closes her locker and a nervous Andre walks up behind him, a curious Robbie beside the tall Canadian.

"Like?" Tori asks as Jade watches from her locker.

"Well, she was about to say something about you dating someone, but stopped thanks to Andre. Anything you'd care to say?" Beck asks, leaning against a locker beside Tori's, not seeing an irritated Jade West close her locker and make her way over to the others.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Tori says, shouldering her bag. "You guys doing anything after school?" She asks, avoiding looking her friends.

"I have to help Sikowitz with his new play." Andre says, letting out a sigh of relief when Tori nods in understanding and Cat nods in agreement.

"Me too. I have to finish some costumes." Cat says with a slight pout, not seeing the look of relief in Andre's eyes when he doesn't have to stick around and get questioned by Beck or Robbie, or glared at by Jade, any longer.

"Let's go Lil' Red." Andre says, gently guiding the shorter girl with him.

"So, who's your new boyfriend?" Robbie asks shyly, not looking at Tori.

"Boyfriend?" Jade asks with a scoff, moving to stand between Beck and Tori, subtly pushing him away. "Like Vega could ever get a boy to date her again. They all know she'd pull a Taylor Swift on them the moment things went south." She says with a laugh.

"Hey!" Tori says, slapping Jade's shoulder when the pale Goth starts to laugh. "Not all of them have gotten that. Ryder got it because he used me and other girls, and Steven got it for dating me and Carly at the same time. Daniel never got the 'Taylor Swift' treatment." She says, finger quoting 'Taylor Swift treatment'.

"Yeah yeah." Jade says, waving her hands dismissively. "Anyway, what's this about a boyfriend?" She asks, giving Tori a curious look.

"Meet me at my house by four." Tori says quickly, a small blush on her cheeks. "Has anybody seen Trina?" She asks, not seeing her sister.

"She left already." Jade says, smirking. "She left while you were getting stuff from your locker."

"Does she ever wait for you?" Beck asks, chuckling. "Come on. I'll give you a ride." He says, flicking his head over his shoulder.

"Uh…" Tori says, glancing at Jade.

"I'll give her a lift. She left her Science book in my car. Might as well give her a lift." Jade says, walking away.

"Why can't you just…" Robbie goes to ask, stopping when Jade opens the doors and leaved. "Never mind." He says, dropping his hands. "Be at your place by four?" He asks, checking the time.

"Yeah. Four. See you later." Tori says, following after Jade.

"Didn't she already put her Science book in her bag?" Beck asks, staring after Tori.

"Why didn't you tell Beck no to a ride?" Jade asks, her jealous side surfacing as she unlocks her doors.

"I was kind of caught off guard." Tori says, opening the passenger door. "And I already had my Science book. You're luck no one, other than Cat, noticed." She says, closing the door as she sits down.

"Whatever. Next time, think faster with your answer." Jade says, starting her car after tossing her bag in the back and closing the door as she sits down. "So, two down and two to go." She says, pulling away.

"Three to go, four if you want to count Sikowitz." Tori corrects as Jade drives to the Vega house.

"Okay. Sikowitz I understand. But how four? He only makes three." Jade asks, pulling into traffic.

"Trina. My parents already know, but Trina's still in the dark." Tori says, looking at her dark girlfriend.

"Why do we have to tell her?" Jade asks, staring at Tori before looking back at the road. "She doesn't need to know." She says as she drives.

"She's going to find out eventually. Might as well tell her before she finds out like my parents did." Tori says, shuddering at the compromising position her parents saw her and Jade in a while ago, when the walked in on Tori and Jade making out on the couch while a horror movie played on the screen, Jade's hands under Tori's shirt and playing with her braless chest.

"That was fun." Jade says, laughing as she remembers the wide-eyed stare of the Vega parents.

"No, it wasn't. My dad wanted to shoot you." Tori counters, shaking her head.

"But he didn't." Jade says as she drives. "So, how are we going to do this?" She asks, calming down a bit.

"Same as Cat and Andre? Just get it out before it gets too awkward?" Tori asks, glancing at Jade nervously.

"Sure. Maybe a threat to kill Beck for standing so close to you?" Jade says, a thoughtful look on her face towards the end. "I wonder where Rex is? I would love to kill him if he made a comment about us." She says with a devious smirk.

"No threatening Beck." Tori says, staring at Jade with amusement as Jade parks in front of the Vega house. "And I have no idea. Haven't seen Rex in a while." She says, thinking to the lack of Rex over the last few days.

"Eh, who cares. Rex is an annoying little freak anyways." Jade says, shutting off the car. "No one home?" She asks, opening her door and heading to the Vega house, leaving her bag in the back seat.

"Not for a while. Mom and dad have to work late, and I have no idea bout Trina." Tori says, following Jade as Jade locks the doors.

"Good." Jade says, dragging Tori to the door. "Unlock the door, then meet me in your room." She whispers seductively into Tori's ear, smirking when Tori stops and bites her lower lip.

"Oh, crap." Tori whispers, knowing what Jade has in mind.

 **Jade POV**

 **Just Before Four**

"You're lucky none of the others, my sister, or my parents walked in on us." Tori says as we make our way downstairs to wait for Beck and Robbie. "Again." She says, referring to her parents.

"Relax. Would've saved time, instead of telling them." I say, jumping over the back of the couch and leaning back.

"And you're lucky my parents didn't see that. You know they hate when you do that." Tori says, walking around the couch and sitting down, making sure her hair isn't wild like it was when we finished.

"Yeah yeah." I say, pulling her down and moving to straddle her. "Want to make out until they get here?" I ask, leaning down to kiss her.

Before I can deepen the kiss, there's a knock on the front door, making both of us groan in frustration. "At least they didn't just walk in like usual." Tori says, standing up after I get off her lap.

"True." I say, nodding in agreement as she goes to open the door. "Hope they don't see the hickey." I say with a smirk when she opens the door, amused by her quick glare.

"What's the look for?" Beck asks as he and Robbie walk in when Tori steps aside, seeing the quick glare she sent me.

"Jade being Jade." Tori says, closing the door once they both walk in. "So, you guys want something to drink?" She asks, making her way to the kitchen.

"I'd prefer you tell us who your new boyfriend is." Beck says, sitting on the other couch, putting some distance between himself and me.

"Who says it's a boy?" I ask, sounding cryptic. "It could be a dog, an elephant." I say, messing with the others.

"You're dating a dog?" Robbie asks, not getting the sarcasm. "Wait." He says, finally getting it.

"No. I'm not dating a dog, or elephant." Tori says, making her way to the couches with a glass of pink lemonade.

"Or a boy." I add on, setting my feet on the table in front of the couches, blocking her from walking past me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robbie asks, taking a seat beside Beck.

"Well, for one thing, I'm a lesbian." Tori admits slowly, not looking at the others.

"Huh." Beck says, looking at Tori.

"What?" I ask, glaring at my ex.

"That kind of makes sense." Beck says, nodding.

"How?" Tori, Robbie, and I ask, me with a glare aimed at him.

"Nothing. Just finally realized something." Beck says, leaning back against the couch. "I take it there's more to tell?" He asks, looking like his relaxed self.

"Yeah. This." I say, getting tired of how long it's taking by pulling Tori onto my lap and kissing her, ignoring the glass of pink lemonade spilling on our laps. "Got it?" I ask when Tori pulls back, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, that I was not expecting." Beck says, staring at us with wide eyes, Robbie mirroring him.

"Whoa." Robbie says, staring at us with his hands placed over his lap.

"Tell anyone, and you'll wake up in the hospital with mysterious wounds. Got it?" I say, holding Tori on my lap when she tries to move off.

"Uh-huh." Robbie says with a nod.

"Sounds good." Beck says, shaking his head. "How long has this been going on?" He asks, looking slightly hurt but getting over it.

"Since a bit before Sikowitz sent us on that playdate at Nozu. That just made it official." Tori answers, slipping off my lap to sit beside me.

"That was what, almost three months ago?" Beck asks, staring at us. "That explains how well you two were when you said 'I love you' to each other." He says, a hint of hurt in his voice again.

"How'd you two get together?" Robbie asks, not looking at me.

"It was during when I drove Cat and Tori to see Mona Patterson, back when Cat thought she died." I say, looking at the guys.

"We were barely broken up then." Beck says, looking at me. "It was maybe what, not even two months since we broke up that you drove them?" He asks, looking at me.

"Like she said, it wasn't official or anything. We just started liking each other because of that. Instead of dropping them off after, I just came in with them and stayed the night. After Cat passed out, Tori and I got to talking. Next thing I know, Tori was making out with me on her bed while Cat slept beside us." I say, shrugging my shoulders at the end.

"Hey! You grabbed me and pushed me on my back, then wasted no time in kissing me." Tori says, glaring at me. "And when I tried to push you off, you went to my neck." She says, pointing at her left jugular, where the afore mentioned hickey rests.

"And gave you the first of many of those." I say, pointing at the hickey.

"Wait. What?" Tori asks, standing up and heading for the downstairs basement. "JADE!" She yells, seeing the dark hickey.

"So what, from that point on it was what, 'friends with benefits'?" Beck asks when Tori makes her way out of the bathroom.

"No." I say, shaking my head when Tori slaps the back of it the way Gibbs does in _'N.C.I.S.'_. "We slowly started hanging out more after that, a few make out sessions when we were alone. Then, after the play, Tori and I kissed after changing to our regular clothes."

"After running away from those two guys from Nozu who thought we were their dates." Tori cuts in with a shudder, remembering how they tried to talk to us before we could change out, the two somehow finding the backstage area.

"Yeah. Forgot about those two dumbasses." I say, nodding in agreement. "After that, I asked her out, she said yes, and here we are." I finish, pulling her onto my lap again.

"You've gone soft." Beck says with a small smirk.

"What gave you that idea?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Well, when we were dating, you never really liked sitting too close to me. Now, you're pulling Tori onto your lap. The same thing you tried to kill me for when I tried doing it to you." Beck says, staring at us.

"Yeah well." I say, ignoring his growing smirk.

"Who all else knows?" Robbie asks after clearing his throat.

"You two, Andre, Cat, and my parents." Tori answers from my lap.

"Who all else are you going to tell? Or are you just going to make it official in the halls or something in school?" Beck asks, not looking directly at us.

"We're going to tell Trina and Sikowitz first." Tori says, placing a hand over my shoulders. "After that, I guess the others will just find out when they see us holding hands or something." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't do hand holding." I tell her, raising my pierced eyebrow at her.

"You will if you want to have some more fun." Tori counters, whispering in my ear so the guys don't hear.

"Damn, you're starting to sound like me." I say, staring at her. "I like it." I add, nodding. "Anything else?" I ask the guys.

"How are you going to tell Trina, and why do you think Sikowitz needs to know?" Robbie asks after a moment of silence.

"Hopefully not the same way my parents found out." Tori says with a groan, not wanting me to forget about it.

"Why not? It'd be hilarious." I disagree, smirking at the thought.

"I'll tell her at dinner tonight. And we can tell Sikowitz tomorrow before class or something." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." I say, not really caring. "So, if there isn't anything else, leave." I tell the guys, glaring at them when they don't move. "NOW!" I yell, watching Robbie jump up and leave, running out the door with a squeak.

"If he peed again, you're cleaning the mess if there's a stain in my truck." Beck says, following after Robbie. "Good luck, girls." He says, leaving the Vega house.

"Want to give Trina's bed more action than it'll ever see?" I ask Tori, standing up and dragging her with me.

"No!" Tori says, slapping my shoulder.

 **That's it for this. Hope it was good.**

 **Next chapter will be the last. It'll have a surprise from both Trina and Sikowitz concerning Tori and Jade's realtionship.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Trina and Sikowitz

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This one takes place the day after the last two, starting off early before school, and ending during classes.**

 **If there's anyone else I forgot about that needed to know, let me know. So far, Tori's parents know, Andre, Cat, Beck, and Robbie. Trina and Sikowitz find out in this one, and I leave it open for the other students and faculty to know about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or the characters. Prompt is from Angel1D98.**

 **No POV**

"Trina! What the hell?!" Tori yells, grabbing the shower curtain to cover her body during her morning shower, her sister opening the door and walking in. "How did you unlock the door?" She asks, pushing her wet hair out of her face to see Trina better.

"Dad's partner Gary showed me how to pick a lock." Trina says nonchalantly, grabbing a can of mouse from the bathroom cabinet. "You almost done? I need to shower." She says, turning to face her sister, not caring that her little sister is nude and only covered by a thin shower curtain.

"Then get out so I can finish." Tori says, a blush on her cheeks. "And we have a second bathroom you know?" She adds when Trina rolls her eyes.

"Mom's in there." Trina says, heading for the door. "Why are you showering so early, anyway?" She asks, stopping at the door.

"I woke up early and wanted to get one before you hog all the hot water." Tori says, releasing the curtain and closing it, her voice stuttering a bit.

"Don't tell me Jade stayed the night again." Trina says, stopping before she opens the door.

"What are you talking about? Why would Jade stay the night?" Tori asks quickly, thankful the curtain hides her blush.

"Oh, please." Trina says, laughing. "I steal your clothes every morning. I saw you two more than once cuddling in your bed. And I hope you sleep wearing a tube top with a low back or something. I've seen way too much of yours and Jade's back than I ever wanted." She says, opening the door. "Hurry up. We have to leave earlier today." She says, leaving and closing the door.

"WHAT!?" Tori yells a short moment later when all of what Trina just said clicks.

"Tori? What's wrong?" David Vega calls from outside the door.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how to kill Trina." Tori calls out, pissed that Trina steals her clothes, and embarrassed that Trina saw her and Jade in a compromising position when Jade stays the night.

"Okay. Clean up the blood and body parts. And don't use any of my guns." David says, walking away. "I need a son." He says, walking away, used to his daughters' actions.

A few minutes later, a now dressed Tori walks into her room, jumping at the person sitting on her bed. "Why did your dad mumble something about needing a son?" Jade asks, grabbing Tori and pulling her onto her lap.

"Trina already knows about us." Tori admits with a blush. "Apparently, she walked in on us while we were resting when you stayed the night a few times." She says, laying her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Hey, you're the one who likes to sleep in the nude and grind on me all night." Jade says with a smirk. "So, how'd she react when she told you she knew?" She asks, changing the subject a bit.

"She seemed pretty okay with it." Tori says, leaning back to look Jade in the eye. "Of course, she walked in while I was taking a shower and didn't seem to mind the fact that I was naked and wet." She says, her blush not fading away.

"Are you kidding me? She saw you naked _and_ wet before I did?" Jade asks with a hint of jealousy. "Damn." She says with a sigh.

"That's what you care about? Her seeing me in the shower before you did?" Tori asks with a small laugh.

"You two better not be making out in there. Again." David calls from Tori's closed door after knocking a few times.

"We're not. It's safe to enter." Jade calls out, pulling Tori closer.

"Okay. Good." David says, opening the door. "I knew I shouldn't have believed you." He says with a sigh when he sees Jade locking lips with his youngest.

"One of these days, he's going to shoot you." Tori says, climbing off a laughing Jade's lap. "Did you need something?" She asks her father, fixing her shirt and hair.

"Breakfast is ready." David says, shaking his head. "And hurry. Trina's not happy that there isn't a lot of hot water left, so grab something before she freaks out." He says, sending a quick glare to Jade before leaving.

"We'll be down in a minute." Tori says, grabbing her school bag. "Come on." She tells Jade, not looking at her amused girlfriend.

"So, why do you want to kill Trina?" David asks, turning around before leaving Tori's room fully.

"She walked in on me taking a shower, admitted to stealing my clothes every morning, knew about Jade and I, and saw us in a position that you would've killed Jade for." Tori says as Jade follows.

"Hey, you were the one who stripped…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll tase you." David says, glancing at Jade over his shoulder.

"How come you never threaten Tori?" Jade asks, shrugging off David's (hopefully) threat.

"She's the good daughter." David says, looking back ahead. "I have to head out early. Enjoy your breakfast, and if I hear anything a father should never hear about or from his daughter, you'll spend a night in lock up." He says, grabbing his badge, hat, cuffs (no knowledge that Jade stole them one night and used them to have some 'fun' with Tori a few weeks ago), and gun, and putting them where they belong on his belt.

"See you daddy." Tori says, hugging her father before he leaves.

"See ya, officer." Jade teases with a smirk before he closes the door behind him.

"Will you stop messing with my dad?" Tori asks, dragging her girlfriend to the kitchen for breakfast, where her mother is sitting.

"Doubt it." Jade says, following after Tori. "Mrs. V." She says with a nod.

"Jade." Holly says with an amused smile. "You're lucky we like you." She says, eating her breakfast.

"I know." Jade says, grabbing a plate and filling it with bacon, toast, pancakes, and fresh fruit, Tori doing the same.

A half hour later, as Tori and Jade head out for school, Trina makes her way down the stairs, hair still slightly wet from her shower. "Tori, where's my vibrating hairbrush?" She asks, heading to the kitchen.

"You don't want to know." Jade says quickly, grabbing Tori's hand and pulling her out of the Vega house, sending Trina a smirk.

"Ew, gross." Trina says, gagging.

"We never did anything with her vibrating hairbrush." Tori says, opening the passenger door of Jade's car.

"Uh, yeah. We did. Remember that vibrator I used on you a few days ago while we made out?" Jade asks, starting her car a short moment later.

"Yeah?" Tori asks, nodding as she buckles herself in.

"That was Trina's hairbrush." Jade says, starting her car.

"Why?" Tori asks with a sigh, staring at Jade.

"I needed a vibrator, Trina had something close to it, so I used it." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, God." Tori groans out, dropping her head back.

A few minutes later, Jade finds a parking spot, her usual spot under a tree for shade, and the two leave. "You know, I'm surprised no one seems to have noticed that at least twice a week, we arrive together." Jade says as they walk to the school.

"Well, Sikowitz does pair us together for plays or assignments a lot. They probably just think it's because of that and we're working on them or something." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders.

"True." Jade says, nodding a bit. "Think he knows? He has been pairing us together a lot more since we first started dating." She says, heading to the school.

"TORI! JADEY!" Cat yells as the two enter the school, the small redhead jogging towards them from Andre's locker.

"One." Jade says when Cat squeezes the couple in a tight hug. "Two." She says when Cat doesn't release her.

"Mean." Cat says with a small pout when Jade glares before saying 'three'.

"Is there a reason you tackle hugged us? Again?" Tori asks with a small smile, patting Jade's shoulder a bit.

"Not really." Cat says with a giggle. "Oh, my parents are taking my brother to his 'special' hospital this weekend, so I was wondering about us having a sleepover." She suggests, looking between the girls.

"Can I come?" The three girls hear from behind Cat. Looking over, they see Robbie and Rex walking towards them.

"No." Jade says, glaring at the puppet. "Why did we let Robbie know?" She asks Tori, keeping her glare at the puppet and puppeteer.

"Robbie's our friend." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "Rex, not so much." She adds, eyeing the perverted puppet.

"So, can you two come over this Friday? We haven't hung out in a while." Cat asks, ignoring Rex's perverted giggle.

"We'll try to." Jade says, walking past Cat and Robbie/Rex and heading for her locker.

"I'll be there." Rex adds, ignoring Robbie's 'Rex!'.

"And I'll bring my scissors, gasoline, and lighter." Jade says with a smirk when Rex shudders. "We'll be there, and if you are Rex, you'll take a flying lesson out the window. Without wings, parachute, or something soft to land on." She promises, opening her locker.

"There is something seriously wrong with Rex." Tori says, following Jade. "See you at Sikowitz's?" She asks, ready to head for her locker.

"Yeah. On both things." Jade adds with a smirk.

"You know, now that I see them, it's really obvious that they're a couple." Beck says from his locker as Tori heads to her locker.

"Huh." Andre says, staring between Tori and Jade. "Never thought of it, to be honest." He admits, nodding his head a bit.

As the two guys talk to each other and note about how they didn't see the signs, Tori and Jade grab their morning class books and meet at Tori's locker before the bell to go to class rings. "Ooh." Cat says suddenly as the rest of the group walks over to Tori's locker, standing like a meerkat.

"What?" Tori asks, as the others stare at the redhead.

"I don't remember." Cat says, walking away.

"What?" Andre asks, staring at Cat as she walks away with confused eyes. "What just happened?" He asks, looking at the others.

"Cat being Cat." Jade says, shaking her head. "Let's go." She says, grabbing Tori's arm and dragging her to class.

"I am so confused." Robbie says, staring where the three girls walked away.

 **Towards The End Of Sikowtiz's Class**

"So, what have we learned today?" Sikowitz asks, walking around the stage with a coconut in hand.

"Nothing. You haven't taught us anything. All we've done was Alphabet Improv and you talked about some weird smell coming from your bathroom." Jade says, raising an eyebrow at Sikowitz.

"Oh." Sikowitz says, stopping to stare at Jade. "Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, stay here. The rest of you, do whatever until the bell rings." He says, opening the door by the stage and allowing the other students out of class.

"Why do you let them leave all the time?" Cat asks as the last of the shruggers leave and Sikowitz closes the door behind them.

"No reason." Sikowitz says, shrugging. "So, I hear there is a new power couple." He says, looking at Tori and Jade with a raised eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" Tori asks, raising an eyebrow at Sikowitz.

"My coconut visions reveal all." Sikowitz says cryptically, smirking at the couple. "And I overheard Cat squealing about it yesterday after school." He admits, sitting on the stage.

"Why do we tell Cat anything?" Jade asks Tori, leaning back a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asks, offended, staring at Jade.

"You don't know how to keep a secret." Jade says, staring at Cat.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Sikowitz asks, a creepy smirk growing on his face.

"Change that face, or I rip your head off." Jade warns, giving Sikowitz a warming glare.

"What?" Sikowitz asks, dropping his creepy smirk. "What face?" He asks, not getting it.

"You were giving us the smirk that guy from _'Dexter'_ gives." Jade says, staring at him.

"Oh. Sorry." Sikowitz apologizes. "Anyway, when did you two get together?" He asks, looking at them curiously.

"A bit before you sent us on that play date." Tori says, giving Jade a confused stare when Jade plops her feet on Tori's lap. "We started liking each other during the thing with Cat asking us to drive to Mona Patterson's house, and the 'date' you sent us on was when we became official." She says, pushing Jade's boot-clad feet off her lap.

"I knew there was something going on." Sikowitz says, smiling at the two girls. "Sinjin and Burf said they saw how close you two were, and when those two guys tried hitting on you two, you both shared a look they didn't recognize." He says, standing up. "Congratulations. Mission accomplished. See you tomorrow." He says, climbing out the window.

"'Mission accomplished'? What does that mean?" Tori asks, watching Sikowitz walk away, Jade, Cat, and the others sharing a look with her.

"Did Sikowitz want you two together?" Robbie asks, staring out the window.

 **Odd way to end. But I like it. I didn't add Jade's parents as needing to know since they're not really involved with Jade's life. From what I figure, her dad never really caring about her or what she does in her life, and her not much is said about her mom outside of** _ **'Fight Scene'**_ **and Jade's Slap profile video, so I don't really know what to do about her.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
